Yuiato Mew Mew
by Pokemon Warrior Mew
Summary: Myuia was just an ordinary girl who wants to be a pokemon trainer, but when she gets her first pokemon, everything takes a total flip.
1. Mew Troubles

Hi, This is my first story- rewritten! I've been waiting for this to finally get published and it now is. I think I'll give you a summery on who the main characters are!

Me: Myuia, or Myu, is the main character. And this is her *cough idiot cough* rival, Audun-

Audun: Excuse me? (Glares at me and then turns to Ryu [you'll know who he is if you skip this and read the first chapter or read the original first chappie from 2010 LOL]) ...Hello Ryu. (Glares at me) Why the heck did you put this MORON in this story? You said you wanted it to NOT look like that story you read about that trainer and her mew.

Ryu: Excuse me, I'm a wild mew that tags along. You try to capture me all the time, and you know that I-

Me: Uh, Ryu, I don't like you giving away spoilers...

Audun: Yeah, Ryu.

Myuia: Where are the others? Tsuki needs to find- (I stuff his mouth with paper)

Me: STOP GIVING SPOILERS!

Azula: Hey, what happened to the red-eyed man that was following Sakura earlier?

Myu: SHH!

Me: Ok guys do you want to have 'smores tonight, or not?

All: WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT?

Ok, here's the moment We've all been waiting for! Review after you read, please!

NOTE:I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR POKEMON. MOST OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MY OCs. PLEASE ASK BEFORE USING THEM.

* * *

**1**

**A shiny surprise**

I had just moved into the Yuiato Region when I had an encounter with a legendary Pokemon. It was a bright sunny day and my sister, Magpie, was training her piplup, Mimi, as I was expecting a delivery from Professor Oak. I was sitting down on the soft grass holding three Pokemon eggs that our pet skitty, Kit-kat, had laid. I was gazing at the road when I heard an engine, and I looked up to see a small white delivery truck with a red pokeball symbol on the side. "It's here!" I whispered to myself. I sprang up, raced to it and saw the driver, who happened to be my dad (aka Prof. Hemlock) who waved at me energeticly, and then parked on the side of the road.

"Hello Myuia." He said, raking a head through his messy dark brown hair before giving me a hug.

"Hi Daddy-o." I grinned. I hadn't seen him in a week, and it seemed like he hadn't been sleeping. He was wearing the same white lab coat (it seemed to have gotten a little beaten up), his hair was sticking up in all directions, and he clearly hadn't shaved. He noticed me looking at it and chuckled. "A few Pokemon got out of their pokeballs. Some got back in the wrong ones, so call me up if I did something wrong and I'll start fixing things."

He kissed my forehead, and after he finished laughing at my oh-my-god-quit-doing-that face, he scrambled into the back of the truck, where I heard boxes falling, glass shattering, and possibly my dad and a Pokemon screaming in union. Finally, he came out, looking more beat up and tired than before. "I can't wait to get rid of that machop..." he looked up at me and smiled like nothing bad had happened and handed me a shiny, polished pokeball.

"I got the Raikou you wanted!"

"What?"

"I'm joking! I know that you want a torchic, Myu." He said with his hazel eyes shimmering with mischeif. (Now I know where Magpie gets it from.)

I smiled, and looked at the pokeball. I thought it was cool that it had golden embrodery on the sides, and was "upside-down" like an electrode. (Dad always has a way of getting the pokeball maker decorate the pokeballs he gives to me and my sisters.

"Thanks Daddy-o. Hey-" Before I could finish, his Peter Pikachu* Watch began to buzz. He jumped in his seat and hit his head on the roof and muttered something about Prof. Oak and chocolate chip cookies.

"I'm late for another meeting... Myu, tell your mother that I said hi and that Mia and Moi are coming home soon from college." He kissed me on the forehead and chuckled when I grimaced. "Bye, love ya!"

"Well, Myu, can I see the torchic Dad gave you?" a voice said from behind. I turned around to see my little sister barely holding the three eggs and Mimi bouncing at her feet trying to make sure they wouldn't fall. "Please?" This time she did it with Bambi eyes.

"Okay, but please give Kit-Kat her eggs. Now."

She didn't hesitate. She ran across the lawn, dropped one egg (don't worry, Mimi caught it) and came back jumping like she just had a sugar rush. "I want to see it now." she peeped, her hazel eyes bearing the same mischeivious gleam my dad had in his. Before I could get the torchic out of the ball, I saw a silver blur, and then I fell on my back to the ground.

I looked up to see a boy with long silver hair and dark blue eyes perring down at me. "Oh, its the local theif." I muttered.

This boy was Audun. My rival who appeared out of nowhere and decided that he was going to steal pokemon from my dad and become my nemises. it worked out, and so far, no ones caught him stealing pokemon, and the only reason I know his name is because...

Flashback

_A silver haired boy was running down the street, holding a pokeball in his hand. He took several sharp turns own the road, climbing walls, and anything to get the cops of his trail. Soon, he was stopped to rest, and noticed a girl with shoulder length cherry red hair walking down the street with a map. _

_She was walking very slowly, looking for her house, with an extremly puzzled look on her face. This was Myuia. "I can't believe I got lost again," she muttered. Then, Myu noticed a bright light. She looked to the side of the road, and saw a trainer card on the side of the road. _Someone must have dropped it, _she thought. She picked it up, it's surface smooth and shiny. She flipped over, and saw the picture of a silver haired boy with an expressionless face. Next to it was the name Audun S. Cyrus. Another flash of brightness caught her eye, and she turned to see the same boy watching her. He looked sixteen, like her, and his dark blue eyes were fixed on her._

_"... Um, Audun? I believe this belongs to you!"_

_He jumped in the air at the sound of his name. He glared at Myuia, who was still oblivious to his unhappiness._

_"I'm Myuia! I want to be a pokemon trainer, too." She looked at the pokeball in his hand. "My dad must have given that to you! He's such a great pokemon professor, right?"_

_Now Audun was feeling guilty. This girl was pretty, and he had just stolen...wait her father was proffesor Hemlock? He shook away the guilt. _I'm not going to feel any guilt because of a pretty girl with beautiful ruby red eyes and short cherry red hair that looks like a crimson red flame in the sunlight... Ugh, Why am I thinking like this?

_"Hey, I can escourt you home," he quickly said without thinking, "If you pay me."_

_"What type of offer is that?" Myuia growled._

_"... Fine, I'll escourt you home and you win... a prize!"_

_"I'm not a six-year-old, you airhead." Myuia muttered._

_"What did you just call me?"_

_"Look, Audie, can you just escourt me home-"_

_"SURE!" Audun winced when he said it harsher than he intended, and cleared his throut, "I mean, sure... Myu."_

_Her eyes seemed to beam with happiness, and Audun lead her to her house, after all, he was the one who had robbed the house so many times that the previous owners just moved and gave up the mansion-like house to the Hemlock family._

_When they reached it police cars where their on the drive way._

_"What the-" was all Myuia managed to get out before Audun cupped his hand over her mouth._

_"Listen, don't tell anyone about me, but, I'll tell you this," he whispered before taking the stolen pokeball out. "I'm the prime suspect of this investigation!"_

_He quickly ran off into the woods, and left something behind... again. Myuia examined it._

_"Well, he wasn't lying when he said he would give me a prize..."_

_It was the key to Myuia's treasure chest that had "disapeared" when they came to the Yuiato region._

End of Flashback

And thats how I know the local theif.

I glared at him as he stood over me. "Oops, did I just trip the local rich girl?"

I smiled sweetly. "Oh, don't tell me, you must be the local idiot." by now, Magpie had hurried inside with Mimi with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Dare call me that again and I'll-"

"Steal my belongings again? Oh, Audun, the only reason you havn't been caught is beacuse I haven't told anyone about you... and that I didn't have my own pokemon before."

Something gleamed in Audun's icy blue eyes. "Are you saying that you want to have a battle?"

I glanced at the pokeball on my belt. Without hesitation, and before Audun could make any comebacks I held the pokeball in my hand. "Yes, but I was afraid that you would run for the hills in fear if I challenged you the way you ran into the woods when you saw the police. "

He growled and bared his teeth"What makes you think I'd backdown from a challenge?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to battle or not?"

He glared at me. "Lets roll."

* * *

Audun and I stood fifteen paces from each other. I knew that, although Audun never admited it, he hadn't trained his pokemon because he wanted to battle me at a fair level. That's the only gentleman-like thing he has ever done.

He reached for the single pokeball (yes, the one he stole from my father) on his belt and threw it. "Go, Jake!"

The charmeleon emerged from it's pokeball, eyes gleaming. Ok, maybe he _had_ trained it a little, but I could still win, right?

I threw the pokeball. I prayed that my dad had accidentally given me a phychic type.

Sometimes, I really wished I had never ever, ever EVER prayed that.

I threw my pokeball, not knowing what to call out.

A crimson flash apeared and, instead of taking the form of a torchic, took the form of a small blue kitten with a long, plumed tail.

* * *

Even Audun was stunned. Right infront of me was a mew. A _shiny_ mew. A legendary pokemon. That was given to me just a few minutes before. Wow, dad. Maybe you _should_ have given me a Raikou.

Audun, unlike me, is almost emotionless when he battles, and took advantage of me, since I was day dreaming about why the heck I had a mew.

"Jake, use _Flamethrower_!" Audun smirked as his charmeleon sent a beam of fire swirled towards the shiny mew.

I snapped out of my daze. "Mew, dodge it!" I cried. That blue kitty sure did dodge. More than just dodge. That mew teleported and reapeared behind Jake, wiggled it's tiny fingers in the air, and then, sent a giant wave of water at Jake.

The charmeleon staggered a bit before getting it's balance back again, but the mew had the upper hand. It swung it's tiny paw at Jake's back, and the charmeleon tumbled down.

My mouth literally hung open. My pokemon had just used _Metronome_ and finished Audun's charmeleon of with _pound_!

Audun glared at me. "You won this time, Hemlock. I'll get you back."

I sighed. "Audun, quit being so competitive."

He bowed and smiled mockingly. "Yes, Princess Myuia."

With that he turned around and ran, muttered something under his breath, which sounded like: "You'll see what I'm capable of soon, Myu. Just you wait."

I rolled my eyes before turning to see the mew, who was chasing its tail. I smiled. "Thanks, mew," I gestured to my house. "Do you want to go in?"

The mew glanced at the woods for a second before noding and hoped on my shoulder purring like Kit-kat would as we entered the house. _Maybe this mix-up with the pokeballs isn't that bad,_ I thought as the mew floated around looking at various objects.

* * *

**_Mean while, in the Eeria Forrest..._**

Professor Hemlock entered his lab near Cafe Nya Nya, quickly running to his bounty of pokeballs, his growlithe, Bella, bouncing after him in curiousity. He fellt guilty, only now realizing he gave his daughter the wrong pokemon! Of all pokemon he had accidently given away the mew that had just recovered from virus X-13! His mind raced wildly. Knowing Myuia, she would have quickly bonded with the mew, so taking Azula from his daughter was not an option. He took another look at what Adrian had written on that note about the virus... Prof. Hemlock gasped. That meant that... the other six girls... "Oh no... no..."

He dropped the note, and ran to his van. Bella tilted her head to one side, and then looked down at the note which said:

___Remember, be careful when handling these pokemon because virus X-13 may be able to infect humans. I am still trying to figure out what would happen if it did infect a human, and if a human could pass it to another creature._

___-Adrian Yang_

* * *

___Audun: Ha ha ha ha, suffer on the cliff hanger!_

_____Me: 0.o i think tha's my line Audun-_

___Audun: Does it look like I care?_

___Me: No pepsi for you. (trap door opens from beneath him) ;) Yeah original right? By the way, I'm sorry this isn't as long as the original chapter, then again, that was 8 chapters in one!___

___Myuia: *whisper* Ryu will be in the next chapter *whisper* thank you for reading!_


	2. Original Chapter from 2010

Hi, This is my first story. I've been waiting for this to finally get published and it now is. I think I'll give you a summery on who the main characters are.

Me: Myuia, Ryu, Ichigo, Adrian, Karry, Momeji, everyone come over here!

Momeji: Why am I always the least important person here?

Ryu: No, you're not the least important, your the one who keeps trying to steal my girlfriend-to-be!

Me: Uh, Ryu, I don't like you giving away spoilers...

Myuia: Yeah, Ryu.

Adrian: Where are the others? Umi was-

Me: STOP GIVING SPOILERS!

Ichigo: I'm scared.. WHERE THE HECK IS MASAYA? I lo-

Karry: SHH!

Me: Ok guys do you want to have 'smores tonight, or not?

All: WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT?

Ok, here's the moment We've all been waiting for! Review after you read, please!

NOTE:I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR POKEMON. MOST OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MY OCs. PLEASE ASK BEFORE USING THEM.

* * *

1

The BIG Mistake

I had just moved into the Yuiato Region when I had an encounter with a legendary Pokemon. It was a bright sunny day and my sister, Laiya, was training her piplup, Mimi, as I was expecting a delivery from Professor Oak. I was sitting down on the soft grass holding three Pokemon eggs that our pet skitty, Kit-kat, had laid. Then I heard a truck rolling down the road. "Mom, I think the delivery truck is here!" I yelled. I raced to the driver, who happened to be my dad (aka Prof. Otoshi) who stopped and handed me a pokeball. "I hope you and your Pokemon make a strong bond." he said happily. "Oh jeez! I forgot about my ten o'clock meeting!" He exclaimed when he looked at his watch. "Bye, love you, see ya!" and then he road of into the disappeared in to the distance

"Well, Myuia, are you going to open it?" My mom asked with Laiya adding "I wonder if its a _girl _torchic..." "Hey, Myu! I heard you _finally _got a Pokemon," a teasing voice said. "M-momeji? How do you-" "Myu, everyone knows you got your first Pokemon on your 13th birthday." He interrupted. "Now lets see how good it is. Go, Monferno!" "Go, Torchic!" I yelled as my ball let a crimson red light pour out and formed into a cat like shape. "What is it?" My mother pondered, all of us surprised it wasn't a torchic. "Let me get out my pokedex dad gave me," I replied. Suddenly, the most stunning data poured in. "Mom, I think I have a legendary Pokemon!" I cried.

2

I Win My First Battle

"A LEGENDARY POKEMON? HOW COULD DAD GIVE THAT TO YOU AND NOT _ME_! WAHH!" Laiya cried. (Talk about a drama queen) "Sweetie, I think your dad and Prof. Oak mixed the poke-balls up on accident." My mom helpfully said. "Mom, I think even though this mew ain't a torchic, I'll train it." I turned towards Momeji and we started to battle, while Mom and Laiya hurried in side.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the Mewberry Forest_... A colledge student stood next to _Mew Cafe_in Night's Forest. "Karry, I think the radar's picking up a signal of the 7 of the people who can carry the DNA." he said to the girl next to him. "Adrian, I think we should start the mew experiment first, after all, if mew DNA can mix with human DNA, then so will the others." "That is wise... I'll start it up."

_Back at the front of Myuia's house..._"Myuia? Hm, I don't know if I should obey you or not..." I heard mew say. MEW. A Pokemon talked! "It's called telepathy." she said. She READ my mind! "Ok, use fire spin, Monferno!" "Mew, watch out!" I cried. "Your Pokemon looks weak, say, I doubt she could make any Pokemon faint!" Momeji teased. That's what set us on fire. "Ok, tell me what to do, Myu." she said, with an angry expression from what Momeji said. "A psychic move, like, like confusion!" I stammered. "Here goes nothin'!" With that a pulse of psychic energy focused on Monferno, and he fainted. "Impossible!" Momeji exclaimed. "Monferno has never been knocked out! OH, I'LL GET BACK AT YOU, MYU, I SWEAR!" I snickered. "Good luck with that, oh and that fire spin burned the back of your pants." He screamed in agony. "I WILL get back at you for this humiliation!"

3

Ichigo and Ryu: The Mew Siblings

"I'm not going to name you," I said. Mew turned her head to me. "Instead, let me ask a simple question: What's your name?" "My name's Ichigo,that's what I was called before they captured me..." Ichigo replied. "In that case you won't mind telling me your story, would you?" I pondered. "Ok," she started. "I lived with my mom and my brother, Ryu, who happened to be a shiny mew. One day, we were playing outside of the nest, and we got spotted by some men. Ryu got away, but I ended up in a horrid poke-ball!" I looked at her and said "I'll be happy to let you roam free of any pokeball." Her baby-blue eyes lit up. "You mean it?" "Sure thing!" I suddenly got a crazy idea. "Lets look for your brother!" "Really? If I'm able to see him again...it would be wonderful!" So then, we turned away from my house and headed to the Mewberry Forest.

_Later..._Ichigo and I were in the middle of the woods when we saw a flash of blue. "Ryu, is that you?" Ichigo asked in a chocked up voice. "Ichigo?" A blue mew appeared in front of us. "Ichigo!" "Ryu!" They started hugging each other, eyes tightly shut, and then Ryu opened his, and FINALLY saw me. "WHOA! What the heck is a human doing here? Don't come any closer-" "Oh, for Pete's sake, Ryu, she's my Pokemon trainer." Ichigo butted in.

(Some-what wrong move.) "YOUR WHAT? How could you become a slave to one of those EVIL-" "Ryu, If I didn't have her as my trainer, I wouldn't be here right now if I had a different trainer, I'd be in one of those annoying poke-balls and that trainer wouldn't be as pure hearted as Myuia is." Ryu's ears went down. "Doesn't that also mean that I won't be able to see you too often?" "Well, you could come with us while I become a Pokemon master like Ash Ketchum." I offered, hoping that he would approve of it due to the fact that he would be with his long lost sibling.

He twitched his left ear. Twice. "Go with a human. One of the creatures who enslave Pokemon, become friends with them and then abandon them if they lose a battle? NO WAY! Ichigo, as much as I'd like to be with you, that's off the Ryu limits." Ichigo and I looked at each other. We worked out a plan when he was about to leave. "Ok, Ryu, I guess this is it, I'm going with Myuia, and I will become best friends with her and forget about my old stubborn brother." His ears and tail sagged. Oh our plan was working. "OH FINE!" He cried in despair. "I'll join you and your 'trainer' on your little journey."

4

The White Light

Ryu transformed into a human with blackish-bluish hair, deep blue eyes, and dark-peach skin. What surprised me was the fact that he started acting all nice and playful with both Ichigo _and_me. I put my arms in the air and felt a cool summer breeze, and everything was peaceful- that is, before I heard our stomachs growling. "Lets sit down here for lunch," I said, pointing at a cliff that over looked the ocean. "Ok." Ryu and Ichigo said in harmony.

_Meanwhile, back in the Mewberry Forest.._."The Mew experiment is ready for launching." Karry said. "All right, then, here goes-whoa! AN EARTHQUAKE!" With that, seven different blinding white lights scattered across the Yuiato Region each carrying the DNA of a legendary Pokemon.

As we finished our lunch, Ichigo transformed into a girl my age with long pale pink hair, baby blue eyes, and pale-peach skin. "You know, technically, Ryu and I are your age: 16." I jumped up, my short dark-red hair bouncing with me. "Really?" "Yeah, and-" We started feeling the earth shake. "An earth quake?" Ichigo yelped in surprise. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Ryu cried. Ichigo and I looked up, and saw a white light charging at us at a (slow for light) fast speed. Ichigo and Ryu got up and ran out of it's reach, but I trippedand fell face first, hearing Ryu cry "MYUIA!" before the white light hit me.

I was asleep, but I was seeing another place, and I was apparently naked. I turned to see the white light become the form of a mew, and it raced to me, and entered my body. Instead of feeling bad, I felt warm, as I had my DNA reassemble...

_Ryu's POV..._She was hurt! For some reason I felt like protecting her, so I raced to her and held her in my arms. "Ryu, I thought you sworn that you would only pretend to like her." Ichigo said when she saw me holding her. "Well sometimes pretend becomes reality and sometime I'm going to teach you a lesson on not reading my mind," I retorted. "Well you do to every one else, like you even read Myuia's mind to see if she had a boyfriend... Oh, and you said her name for the first time, giving me more reason to say you might have a crush-" "SHUT UP!" Then I noticed Myuia starting to glow...

_Back to Myuia's POV..._I woke to see Ryu's deep blue eyes staring into my ruby-red ones. "I think you look cuter now." he said with a stupid grin on his face. I sprang up in horror. "What the heck are you talking about?" I stepped backwards... not realizing I was at the edge of the cliff, and that the earth got loose below me, as I started tumbling down to the water below.

While I was falling, I closed my eyes tightly. _Why did he say that_, I thought. I looked at myself, Looking no different than I had before. Then I realized that I felt different. All the sudden, I started floating. I looked up. It was Ryu! "Myuia, Be glad I'm carrying you instead of letting you drop like a rock."

5

My Roommates and some New Habits

Ryu and I came back to the top of the cliff. "That's the first time I've heard you say my name." I said. He blushed. "I guess," He replied, "But even though I didn't like you at first doesn't mean I don't like you now." Ichigo smiled evilly. "Meaning he wants a g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-" "OH WILL YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Ryu cried. I tilted my head. "A girlfrie? Do you mean _grilled_fries? I think fries are only stir-fried, any way so...I won't ask what you were trying to spell..."

When we where walking to my house, I figured that I would be dead meat if I showed up with **2 **mews in front of Laiya. "Uh, guys? Where are you going to sleep in my house?" Ryu chuckled. "You'll see..." (Him: ;D)...Was that an evil grin? Well, evil or not, it still sent shivers down my spine. "You know, Myuia, (grinning a little too evilly now...[Myuia: sweat drop]leaning close to my face, putting his hand under my chin) we COULD sleep in the same bed." "NO WAY FREAK!" Then he started laughing like one of the myth busters. (authors note: or my myth buster loving freak of an older sister

_Later, at Myuia's house..._When we got home, we had to explain somethings to my mom with out Mimi or Laiya snooping in. Ichigo and I thought Ryu was going with our plan. I saw my mom in the kitchen, and ran to her. "Mom-" I started. "Whoa Myuia, we said that I was going to explain," Ryu interrupted. "Any way, I'm Ryu and this is my sister Ichigo. I didn't listen to their babbling, but I figured telling the truth was better. We're both mews... and believe me, I don't like humans, the only reason I'm with Myuia is because I wanted to be with Ichigo." My mom stared at us. First me, then Ichigo, and finally Ryu. "Well, this handsome young ma- I mean, mew- is welcome and as long as we keep this mew business away from Laiya, we'll be fine."

I put on my lacey white nightgown, which had spaghetti straps with a red ribbon on the center of each one, another red ribbon at the top of my night gown, and a skirt with lace at the ends that started at my ribs and ended six inches above my knees. I lended Ichigo my secondpair of the same night gown (pass me downs from Mia and Moe, my older sisters) I put put ribbons in my hair to keep my pig tails in place, and I did the same with Ichigo's hair, only it got braided.

"I can't believe that my mom said that you and I can share my room together!"I cried. "I know, right? they even got out this bed and put it here... but I really can't believe that Ryu got away with telling your parents the truth about us being mews and Ryu and I being siblings before you could utter a word!" Ichigo replied. "What sucks is the fact that he was allowed to make an extension of the house... do you have any idea where he'll make it?" "Well, hopefully not the bathroom...he might make several extensions to confuse people, people who track mews that is. But other than that, you have a huge house! Is there a secret passage in here or something?" I smiled. "We do, but I'll show you another time."

The next morning, I woke up to see that Ichigo was in her mew form, and looking up at Kit-kat. (Who was sitting in her hammock made of vines and with an additional pillow) I stood up and went to the closet to pick out my clothes for my journey around the Yuiato region... when I saw Ryu walking around with his shirt off. After an awkward silence, I screamed."WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo and Kit-kat opened their eyes widely, jumped into the air and bumped their heads against the ceiling, slowly falling down, both with an eye squinting open from sleepiness and pain."What are you doing-what happened to my closet?" Ryu grinned as he put a black top on. "Your closet is in my room...so you might want to step in." I gaped. HOW COULD HE? I stomped in there and opened the closet, annoyed by him, took my clothes and had the door slam into him.

When I was in a jean jacket edged with lace, a crimson top, jean shorts, red boots, and my red choker that I got for my 11th birthday. Ichigo was wearing a pink top, a white jacket, a white skirt, pink leggings, and white sneakers. Ryu wore plain old blue jeans with a black top and a pair of sneakers. We were walking to Aquastone Town to catch Pokemon in the safari zone.

For some reason, I was able to hear some music comming from our next door neighbors' house. It was Mrs. Luniako singing to her 1 month old daughter. I stopped to listen, and then realized that I was being silly. _Why am I listening to lullabies?_I noticed that Ichigo and Ryu were doing the same thing. _Come on guys, snap out of it...! _They turned to me. _Myuia? did you just use telepathy_, Ryu asked. "I t-think so." "Well lets just continue to-" Ichigo started to say something but the stream caught my eye, I ran to it and jumped in. The feeling of the water on me was heavenly. Suddenly, I remembered that I was scared stiff of water and leaped out. "BRR! I agree with Ichigo." I said as I shaked water off me. "Lets continue. I don't know whats going on with me..." _I'm acting like a... A MEW?_

We where halfway there when I tripped again. Ryu caught me by my backpack, and said "Lay off the tripping, Myuia. I wonder how many times you'd trip if you were in a mew's body. Ever wondered why we stick to floating, numb nuts?" "WHY YOU-" I stopped when Ichigo stood in the middle of the path with a huge beast standing over her.

6

The Chimera Pokemon

We started running to my house in Emberstone Village, when the thing blocked our path by jumping in front of us and lashing its tail. It was a creature that looked like a delcatty, only it was 2x bigger and seemed like it was mutated or something. "What the heck is that?" I cried. "It's a chimera Pokemon, the result of an alien taking over a Pokemon, just to let you know." A voice said. I looked around. Ichigo and Ryu didn't hear it! Just then, the monster swung its tail and hit Ichigo and Ryu, while someone picked me up and then landed in a tree.

I finally turned to see a red-gold haired boy (like he was a college student or something) looking at me with his green eyes. "Myuia Otoshi, or should I say, Mew Myuia, you can fight that chimera. let me check something first." he then lifted my right leg and moved the folds of my skirt to the side. "You have a mark..." _Is he trying to rape me?_ I thought. Then he touched a spot on the inside of my right thigh and then put his other hand on my left. That was the last straw. I jumped up and kicked him. "PERVERT!" I started. Then realizing that I was falling...again.

7

The Rise of Mew Myuia

I was starting to feel words come to my head. So I cried them out loud before I fell on top of the "chimera Pokemon" as the guy called it. "Mew Myuia Metamorphosis!"

Suddenly, I was wearing a pink dress with red lace, red boots, a bracelet for my left hand and a fingerless glove that only got half an inch away from my middle finger made for my right made out of the same fabrics that my dress was, and a choker that that made me look like Mew Ichigo of Tokyo mew mew...when I realized I had ears and a tail like her, too, only they were mew ears and tail! "What the heck going on?"

The chimera turned to me with Ichigo and Ryu (both in their mew form) in a small cage, both with their tails wrapped together. "Monster, your messing with the wrong mews!" I yelled at the chimera Pokemon. "Mewberry bell bell!" A heart-shaped weapon (that looked almost exactly like Mew Ichigo's weapon) appeared into my hand. "Ribbon Mewberry Charm!" A crimson light beamed from the Mewberry bell and separated a skitty from a small jellyfish like creature. "Thank you!" said a voice. It turned out to be a pink-puff ball that swallowed the creature. "Good work, Mew Myuia, as for you, R2010." the perv said. "YOU-" "I know, sorry but I had to make sure you were a mew mew." I blinked. "Huh?" "Come with us. Don't worry your friends will be with us. And by the way, you are now a super hero."

8

Explanations

Later, the "perv" told me his name was Adrian Yong, and he, his sister-Karry-and his brother-Masaya-are working on a project to protect earth from chimera Pokemon, aliens, and alien Pokemon. "Wait a minute, couldn't rangers and trainers protect us?" I pondered. "Because, aliens are little green things and-" "We aren't battling little green things. We-INCLUDING YOU- are battling aliens who look exactly like humans except the their ears are pointy, they float in mid-air no matter where they are, and can be very powerful by building up energy and do super-natural things like shooting a beam of lightning from his or her palm. Is that CLEAR?" Adrian yelled loudly at me.

I nodded. "Yeah but can one of you answer my question?" Masaya stood up. "Of course, my fair lady," he started. WHOA, he was hot with his British accent and gentle man-like manners. (Meaning he would make a girl forget about anything bad that happened during the day and stick to him like glue) "You see, these creatures are very powerful, only legendary Pokemon could stop them, and regular Pokemon, rangers, or trainers wouldn't have enough power to eliminate them. *whisper* Plus, a dazzling girl like you would make the boy aliens stop in their tracks." I blushed and then started feeling blessed with such a cute boy being so nice to me. Unlike his _BROTHER_.

Then remembered Ryu and Ichigo. "Where did you put Ryu and Ichigo?" Karry perked up. "We put them on Masaya's bed. But before you go up there, you need to change back to your normal outfit." I tilted my head. "Why?" "Because they will find out you're a mew mew and might blow your secret to every one else and then people might try stealing our blueprints for making you mew mews and could use it for DARK reasons."

"Well why do I have to do this alone?" Karry glared at Adrian and then turned a soft gaze on me. "I should have know my blockhead of a twin wouldn't have told you about the others, or how you became a superhero in the first place." she glared at him again, and this time I joined her. "Start explaining, PERVERT." I hissed.

"Sure thing. you see, legendary Pokemon are extremely powerful, and they are very hard to take down, due to the fact that they try harder to keep their species alive due to the fact that everyone wants to get their hands on them now days. You know team rocket, magma, aqua, galactic...and now aliens have came to the Yuiato region to start the destruction of man kind. And when they learned that legendaries could stop them, they started capturing them and keeping them in captivity. Luckily, _I_ some how got a hold of a chimera Pokemon, _Karry _got 7 different specimens of legendary DNA, and Masaya had made a machine that would shoot the genetic material that would either destroy chimera Pokemon, or combine with human DNA.,,but the earthquake from yesterday disturbed the experiment and the lights scattered everywhere. The light hit 6 other girls like you. Every person injected with the DNA will have a mark. The reason I touched you earlier was because I was checking if you had the mark and you did...and now, what you need to do is to protect the the Yuiato region and find your partners."

I thought about it for a minute and then spoke up. "So in other words, now I'm a superhero with responsibilities and you guys just admitted that this is your fault?" They looked at each other and then me. "Uh, er yeah I guess..." Adrian admitted. "It's okay, BUT ONLY a little. I always wondered what being a super hero would be like...but how am I supposed to get out of my transformation?" Masaya smiled. "Miss Otoshi, think of being absolutely normal." He. Is. Such. A. Hottie! I returned to normal but I was wearing a necklace with a heart shaped garnet at the end. Karry gasped "Myuia, something we forgot to mention was that just in case this happened, 7 people becoming super heroes that is, we programed something in one of the DNA samples. So now, that necklace means you are the leader of the Yuiato Mew Mews."

* * *

OMG! what do you think of it so far? By the way, should it be Myuia+Ryu, Myuia+Tai (one of the aliens), or Myuia+Momeji? Please review and vote!


End file.
